


Почти хорошо

by madnessfk



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Post-Canon, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: Кто из них кого поцеловал первым, Кейбл уже точно не помнил. Ему нравилось думать, что это был Уэйд, потому что так приятно сваливать ответственность на других людей
Relationships: Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 5





	Почти хорошо

**Author's Note:**

> авторские таймлайны, авторские хэдканоны; фанфик существует где-то между фильмом, мсю и комиксами

Если быть совсем уж откровенным, не то чтобы Кейбл сильно удивился, когда нашёл Уэйда на своём диване. Будь на месте Уэйда кто-то другой, Домино или тот русский с блестящей задницей, тогда да, тогда можно было бы и удивиться. Но это Уэйд. А Уэйд — из того типа людей, про которых становится всё понятно ещё на десятой минуте общения: Уэйд будет делать так, как ему нравится, и приходить лежать на твой диван, когда ему захочется.

Так что нет, Кейбл не удивился. Он не удивился тому, что на Уэйде почему-то был халат и банные тапочки, всё прямо поверх костюма, которых в этой квартире в жизни не было. Кейбл проверял, а значит, Уэйд должен был притащить всё это с собой. 

Кейбл даже не удивился тому, что на журнальном столике стояли две пустые упаковки от пиццы (ну, по крайней мере не сильнее, чем его в общем и целом удивляла концепция доставки еды — в его времени такого дерьма не было). Он, тем не менее, остановившись посреди гостиной, спросил:

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— Мой дом взорвался, — ответил Уэйд как-то слишком быстро, будто только и ждал, пока Кейбл придёт и спросит его об этом. Возможно, это именно так и было, Кейбл не знал, но вот в чём фишка: он очень-очень, меньше всего на свете хотел знать, что там у Уэйда в голове творится. Что-то подсказывало ему, что содержание головы Уэйда — это полная противоположность тому, что этой вашей психологии называли «счастливым местом». В любом случае, Кейбл не был намерен проверять.

— Это, — сказал он, ставя на журнальный столик (прямо поверх упаковки из-под пиццы) полупрозрачный пакет — в пакете лежали лекарства, бинты, ну вы знаете, всё то, что может пригодиться такому законопослушному гражданину, как Кейбл, — не отвечает на мой вопрос.

Уэйд сел на диване: с пару мгновений он видимо прикидывал, продолжить ему отшучиваться или включить раз в сто лет серьёзность, и к ужасу Кейбла он выбрал второе (Кейбл был не очень хорош в разговорах о чувствах; что там, он в принципе был не очень хорош в разговорах). 

— Мой дом взорвался, — повторил он. — Ну, типа, тот, в котором мы… Я собирался остаться у Эл, но она пересматривает — ха-ха — «Сайнфелд», а я ненавижу ситкомы восьмидесятых с этим их закадровым смехом, жуть берёт. Потом я остался спать в баре, но Хорёк меня выгнал, а у Допиндера нет особо места, так что я подумал, эй, почему бы не пойти к тому парню, который совершил ради меня героическое самопожертвование, хотя его никто об этом не просил, и не заставить его принять на себя ответственность за то, что я всё ещё жив?

Кейбл открыл было рот, чтобы что-то возразить, например, в очередной раз напомнить Уэйду, что это было самопожертвование ради общего блага, а вовсе не ради спасения его задницы, но Уэйд ему даже начать не дал.

— К тому же, — продолжил он невозмутимо, — кто-то должен помочь тебе адаптироваться в этом времени. Ну ты знаешь, культура, интернет, мемы, всё такое, пока ты не назвал какого-нибудь невинного афроамериканца словом на «Н». Ты сейчас как Обратный Капитан Америка.

Забавно: Кейбл никогда не думал, что он когда-нибудь начнёт беспокоиться, что закатит глаза так сильно, что они (по крайней мере, левый) застрянут в черепе, но вот сейчас он был к этому очень близок. Вообще-то, он становился всё ближе и ближе к этому каждый раз, когда Уэйд открывал рот.

— Я знаю, как пользоваться интернетом, — коротко ответил он, разворачиваясь по направлению к кухне.

— У тебя есть Нетфликс? — прилетело ему в спину.

Уэйда Кейбл выгонять не стал. По большей части потому что это было бесполезно. Но ещё потому, что это вроде как… казалось неправильным?

Мама Кейбла была очень хорошей женщиной. Она вбила в его голову понятия о том, что правильно, а что нет. Перевёл старушку через дорогу — хорошо. Выкинул фантик в урну — тоже хорошо. Разрисовал обои — плохо. Она также была из тех людей, которые считали, что оставлять других в трудной ситуации — это неправильно. _Плохо._ Для этого не было каких-то конкретных причин, которыми это можно было бы обосновать, просто кто-то словно выдал ей инструкции, и она им следовала, и Кейбла научила. А Кейбл в детстве был послушным мальчиком — это когда он вырос, то понял, что все эти правильно и все эти неправильно не стоят примерно нихрена. 

Что сказала бы мама, если бы узнала, что её сынок пытался завалить четырнадцатилетку? 

К тому же, Уэйд вроде как был прав. Ну, кроме того, что он совершенно ошибался: Уэйд не хотел умирать. Никто не хочет умирать. Все просто хотят убежать от мира вокруг них и не могут придумать ничего получше смерти. Уэйд не хотел умирать, но как продолжать жить он тоже не знал. Алия была такой же, когда Кейбл впервые её встретил. В мире постапокалиптического будущего вообще счастливых людей мало; есть только те, у кого есть цель, и те, у кого цели нет. У Кейбла вот всегда были какие-то обязанности, какая-то ответственность — всё то, что не даёт тебе выпустить пулю себе в голову даже в самый паршивый день. А Алия просто была. Смерть пугала её, а жизнь ей ничего не могла дать: когда Кейбл впервые её встретил, Алия была больше пустой оболочкой, чем живым человеком. Оставить её одну казалось неправильным — а потом между ними всё как-то само собой случилось. Как будто Кейбл поместил в эту пустую оболочку цель, в переносном смысле и в самом мерзком буквальном тоже. 

Ему потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, что эта оболочка никогда и не была пустой.

Уэйд такой же: всё хорошое из него выкачали, и оставили только всякое жуткое дерьмо. Кейблу знакомо это чувство. Но Кейбл умеет переключаться с одной цели на другую, и это когда-то не дало ему сойти с ума. 

К тому времени, как Кейбл снова вернулся в гостиную, Уэйд, кажется, уже спал. По телеку крутили какую-то очень дурацкую передачу про мужика, строящего дом на дереве: Кейбл поспешил её выключить, потому что это было невозможно. Вот из-за таких вещей он никак и не мог определится, нравится ему это время или нет (хотя, конечно, тот факт, что у тебя из крана вот так просто текла горячая вода, уже давал плюс сто очков). 

Кейбл собрал с журнального столика мусор, распихал его по пакетам и оставил в коридоре, чтобы выкинуть завтра с утра. После этого он сделал самую ужасную вещь, которую только мог сделать в этой ситуации: он достал из шкафа плед и накрыл им Уэйда. Это был, конечно, его моральный проигрыш.

— Эй, Кейбл, — негромко и немного неразборчиво позвал вдруг Уэйд, когда Кейбл был уже в полушаге от того, чтобы скрыться в соседней комнате. Он всё ещё был в маске, поэтому его так просто было принять за спящего.

— Чего тебе? — максимально невозмутимо отозвался Кейбл, как будто это не его только что поймали на каком-то совершенно тупейшем проявлении сентиментальности к этому куску придурка. Кейбл постарался подготовиться к тому, что сейчас Уэйд выдаст какой-нибудь очередной пиздец, но, надо отдать должное, следующий вопрос даже застал его врасплох. 

— Тебя ведь не на полном серьёзе так зовут? — спросил он, не отрывая головы от подушки. — Разве что твоя мамка была пригородной мамашкой, с Шардоне и всем таким…

— Нейтан, — перебил его Кейбл до того, как Уэйд углубился в описание пригородной мамаши — что бы это ни означало. 

— _Нейтан?_ — переспросил Уэйд, резко оживляясь. — В смысле как Нейт? О мой бооооооо…

Кейбл ушёл в другую комнату задолго до того, как Уэйд наконец заткнулся. 

Выгонять Уэйда было бы неправильным, но Кейбл прекрасно понимал, что дольше пары дней в одной квартире с ним вряд ли кто-нибудь может выдержать. Он думал, что в какой-то момент сломается и либо свернёт ему шею, либо выставит за дверь — или всё сразу. В реальности, всё оказалось иначе. В реальности на третий день Уэйд ушёл сам: Кейбл просто проснулся утром, а его уже не было. В ванной остался халат и эти дурацкие мягкие тапочки: Кейбл не придумал, что ему с этим делать, поэтому просто убрал всё в шкаф.

Оказалось, что Уэйд — это примерно как кот, и да, коты выжили после апокалипсиса, по крайней мере в достаточном количестве, чтобы их продолжали держать в качестве домашних животных. Он уходил, когда ему это ударяло в голову, а потом возвращался спустя пару-тройку дней, как правило, покрытый кровью и другими жидкостями (однажды это был кленовый сироп. Кейбл просто не хотел знать, как это случилось). Кейблу так и не пришло в голову спросить, чем именно Уэйд занимается: во-первых, он и без подсказок мог догадаться, чем может заниматься наёмный убийца, ну а во-вторых, он не хотел давать Уэйду лишний повод попиздеть. Он и без повода заткнуться никак не мог, не стоило поощрять его темами для разговора.

Обычно Уэйд притаскивал с собой какое-нибудь дерьмо: еду из доставки пачками, диски с какими-то фильмами. Эти фильмы Уэйд заставлял Кейбла смотреть для «общего развития» и «чтобы я не выглядел, как идиот, когда буду делать отсылку к Властелину Колец». Кейбл засыпал где-то на середине и просыпался от того, что Уэйд начинал бить его по колену и в пятый раз за фильм утверждать, что вот сейчас будет его любимый момент, и Кейбл просто обязан это увидеть.

Самое отвратительно ужасное во всём этом то, что Кейбла начинает это в какой-то момент устраивать. В этом было что-то до тошноты знакомое, и Кейбл подозревал, что он самым отвратительным образом сублимирует. Почему-то, это не было достаточно хорошей причиной, чтобы хоть что-то по этому поводу предпринять.

Не то чтобы, впрочем, Кейбл целыми днями сидел дома и ждал, когда это там Уэйд вернётся со своей доставкой, в которой определённо было больше жира, чем положено потреблять нормальному человеку. Нет, у Кейбла тоже была работа — своя работа. Пока Уэйд выкашивал одних бандитов по заказу других бандитов, Кейбл понемного подрабатывал на спецслужбы — ЩИТ, в основном (Кейбл знал о ЩИТе из документов, хотя в его времени этой организации как таковой уже не существовало). Стрелял по всяким там безумным учёным, террористам со скиллами, ну в общем по классике. Это помогало занять себя чем-то, пока ничего крупного вокруг не происходило. Давало время подумать, собрать информацию — куда более ценную, чем знания о том, почему первая Матрица самая лучшая, а Кодзима гений. 

Иногда Кейбл возвращался с рассветом и находил на диване спящего Уэйда, а рядом с ним — нетронутые коробки с фастфудом и очередной ДВД с глупым фильмом. Они никогда не говорили об этом наутро, но Кейбл всё равно почему-то чувствовал себя едва уловимо виноватым. Как если бы он был должен что-то Уэйду, как если бы у него были какие-то обязательства, а он их не выполнил. 

В будущем путешествия во времени были запрещены почти сразу же после того, как их придумали, а все устройства, позволяющие это провернуть — изъяты. Их либо уничтожили, либо спрятали, и нужно очень хорошо постараться, чтобы найти такое. И дело тут не только в том, что это просто опасно, и никто на самом деле не знает, как это работает. Дело ещё в том, что скачки во времени делают с людьми. Ты путаешься. Ты просыпаешься и не сразу можешь вспомнить, в каком времени и в какой реальности ты находишься. Кейбл очень много раз вот так просыпался посреди ночи, и ему казалось, что Алия лежит рядом. Он протягивал руку и касался пустоты. 

Кейбл — грёбаный лжец, и ему самому от себя блевать хочется.

Если быть совсем откровенным — а Кейблу не очень хотелось быть хоть чуть-чуть откровенным, — то на самом деле всё было не так уж и плохо. Даже не смотря на то, что Кейбл был уверен: не пройдёт и недели, как он выпустит пулю в голову либо себе, либо Уэйду (скорее всего Уэйду). То есть, да, Уэйд пиздел просто без умолку, но в какой-то момент Кейбл понял, что Уэйду не нужно, чтобы ему отвечали, и научился переключать его болтовню в режим фонового шума. И да, у Уэйда, кажется, напрочь отсутствовало понимание личного пространства — настолько, что ни угрозы, ни рукоприкладство не помогали, но если смириться и перестать реагировать, это уже не беспокоит так сильно. И да, Кейблу очень не хотелось утраивать марафон «Парков и зон отдыха», что бы это ни значило, но…

Окей, допустим, всё было довольно плохо. Но в какой-то момент Кейбл, к своему собственному неудовольствию, понял, что всё было бы гораздо-гораздо хуже, если бы Уэйда здесь не было. В какой-то момент Кейбл начал задумываться, что, может быть, ему всё это нужно так же сильно, как это нужно Уэйду — Кейбл быстро забраковал эту мысль, потому что такого, конечно, быть не могло. 

Иногда Кейбл возвращался весь перемазанный в собственной крови. Он мог быть сколько угодно из будущего, но он человек (он, по крайней мере, на 57% человек — он хорошо держится), а далеко не все люди могут как ни в чём не бывало подняться после того, как по ним стреляли из винтовки. Ранения обычно несерьёзные, хотя даже будь серьёзные, Кейбл бы не смог просто взять и прийти в обычную больницу — а обращаться в ЩИТовскую ему не очень хотелось. Когда Кейбл приходит вот так, с дырками в теле, Уэйд сажает его на диван, берёт аптечку и начинает его зашивать. У Уэйда это неожиданно хорошо получается, хотя, казалось бы, зачем тебе уметь что-то такое, когда ты не можешь умереть? В какой-то момент Кейбл понял: потому что все остальные вокруг тебя могут. 

Уэйд зашивает раны Кейбла и делает это абсолютно, совершенно молча. Никаких отсылок к фильмам, никаких тупых шуток — у Кейбла от этого внутри всё сводит. Алия тоже молчала, когда он приходил домой вот так. Она не осуждала, не напоминала, что он обещал быть осторожнее, но у неё в глазах было это печальное разочарование. 

Руки у Уэйда почему-то почти неестественно тёплые. Тёплые и жёсткие. Всё его тело — это один сплошной шрам. Если бы Кейбл по жизни уже не насмотрелся на всякое дерьмо похуже, его бы, может, тоже от такого передёрнуло, но Кейбл насмотрелся на всякое дерьмо похуже. 

Кто из них кого поцеловал первым, Кейбл уже точно не помнил. Ему нравилось думать, что это был Уэйд, потому что так приятно сваливать ответственность на других людей. Уэйд хорошо целуется. Уэйд целуется лучше, чем Кейбл. Кажется, он что-то говорил про то, что _не всегда выглядел как плохая маска Фредди Крюгера с Ebay._ Кейбл мог представить, что раньше на Уэйда девочки так и вешались — и мальчики тоже. У него самого «куда бы засунуть свой хер» никогда не было на вершине списка важных дел — а потом Кейбл встретил Алию, и, ну, он не был из тех, кто будет изменять своей жене. Кейбл и сейчас не стал бы, если бы Уэйд не целовался так хорошо, и не запускал свои сраные тёплые руки ему под футболку.

В этом нихуя не было от любви; им просто было очень одиноко. 

Иногда всё почти хорошо. Иногда, когда Кейбл просыпается после тех редких ночей, когда ему ничего не снится, от звуков города за окном. Свет льётся сквозь плохо закрытую занавеску, и из кухни пахнет панкейками. Уэйд, в отличие от Кейбла, хорошо готовит — но только тогда, когда ему это в голову ударяет. Он стоит у плиты в этом дурацком передничке с надписью «Kiss the cook» и мурлычет себе под нос какую-то песню. Всё это настолько по-домашнему, что Кейблу удавиться хочется. Вместо этого он молча наблюдает какое-то время, а Уэйд делает вид, что не замечает. Потом Уэйд, конечно, оборачивается и портит всё какой-нибудь идиотской фразочкой вроде «Доброе утро, Присцилла!» — но Кейбл на такое уже даже не реагирует.

Тот факт, что у Уэйда тут начинают появляться свои вещи, приводит его в ужас. Кейбл, разумеется, совершенно ничего не спешит с этим делать.

А иногда всё становится совсем дерьмово. Не тогда, когда Уэйда подолгу нет, хотя Кейбл уверен, что в этот момент он, скорее всего, лежит с кишками наружу посреди какого-нибудь обоссаного переулка и потихоньку регенерирует. И даже не тогда, когда Кейбла в очередной раз переклинивает, и на несколько долгих секунд он забывает, в какой реальности и в каком времени сейчас находится. Нет, дерьмовее всего, когда у Уэйда во взгляде появляется это тупое выражение человека, который сам себя положил на рельсы и теперь ждёт прибытия поезда. Уэйд не хотел умирать, но как продолжать жить он тоже не знал. Временами второе пересиливало первое, и тогда в глазах Уэйда поселялась эта бесконечная тоска — он продолжал шутить, продолжать болтать о фильмах, которые Кейбл никогда не видел, а сам в этот момент думал, как бы ему всё-таки исхитриться и сдохнуть. Кейбл не знал, что с этим делать, поэтому не делал ничего.

И однажды Кейбл просыпается от звука, который он не узнал бы разве что в коматозном состоянии — он просыпается от звука выстрела. Он выхватывает из-под подушки пистолет и идёт проверять ещё до того, как в его голове проносится миллион мыслей о том, какая именно из зловещих организаций это может быть.

Кейбл не находит ни одну из них, зато находит в ванной Уэйда. Уэйд смотрит на него, не моргая. 

Уэйд смотрит на него, не моргая, потому что он лежит в ванной, а его мозги стекают по стене. Целая сраная куча мозгов с кровищей и обломками черепа: Уэйд стрелял в упор, и если сейчас посмотреть на его затылок, то затылка не будет, а будет только кровавая дыра. 

Когда человек умирает, он не всегда успевает закрыть глаза. Иногда веки так и остаются открытыми, и тогда, Кейбл заметил, во взгляде трупа уже теперь навсегда остаётся то самое последнее чувство, которое человек успел испытать за секунду до смерти. Чаще всего это растерянность или страх, или злоба. В глазах Уэйда застыло спокойствие. 

Ему было, вроде как, хорошо там, по ту сторону, а Кейбл смотрел на него и не знал, что ему делать: то ли выпустить ему в голову ещё парочку пуль, просто чтобы Уэйд мог побыть там немного подольше, то ли… 

Он так и не придумал, что, поэтому просто стоя и ждал. Кейбл не стал считать, сколько именно времени прошло, но может через минут двадцать или тридцать нижнее веко на правом глазу Уэйда дёрнулось — а потом он моргнул. Казалось, Уэйду потребовалось какое-то время понять, что он снова тут, и чем отчётливее он это понимал, тем сильнее спокойствие в его взгляде менялось тоской. Такой, что тошно становилось. 

Уэйд повернулся на Кейбла, но ничего не сказал. С одной стороны, это было просто ужасно; когда тот, кто пиздит без умолку, наконец затыкается — это всегда плохие новости. С другой, Кейбл был даже рад, что Уэйд молчал. Всё, что Уэйд мог сказать, Кейбл знал и без него: «я очень устал», «я просто хотел увидеть её снова», «я больше не хочу продолжать» — всё вот это дерьмо.

Уэйд молчал и продолжал смотреть на него взглядом блохастого пса, которого никто не хочет брать из приюта, потому что он слишком вонючий, и из-за этого его усыпят в субботу. 

— Снимай одежду, — сказал Кейбл совершенно не тем тоном, которую эту фразу принято говорить. Уэйд был весь в собственной кровище. Кейблу потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы смыть её со стен водой из душа. 

Некоторые куски плоти и мозгов были слишком большими, чтобы пролезть в смыв. Кейблу пришлось собрать их в ладонь и донести до мусорки. Если бы он не видел в жизни столько изуродованных трупов, сколько он видел, его бы точно уже сто раз сблевало. 

К тому моменту, как он вернулся, Уэйд уже успел раздеться и бросить окровавленную одежду на пол. Кейбл видел его голым и раньше, зрелище то ещё. Он помог Уэйду смыть кровь с затылка.

Его кожа наощупь была неровной и грубой. Уэйд продолжал молчать, пока Кейбл укутывал его в полотенце. А потом, словно ни с того ни с сего, он вдруг сказал:

— Прости, — и улыбнулся, но так, словно его в этот момент ударили в живот с разбегу. — Прости, я…

Кейбл поцеловал его просто чтобы не дать Уэйду закончить. Уэйд ответил на поцелуй почти сразу; не из каких-то там высоких чувств, просто потому, что ему нужно было, чтобы кто-то живой был рядом. Кейбл знает, как это.

Кейбл — грёбаный лжец. Он говорит, что не может вернуться в своё время потому, что в его машине времени кончились заряды, но правда в том, что он не может вернуться, потому что ему больше некуда возвращаться. Его семья никогда не умирала, а значит, он никогда не возвращался в прошлое. Где-то там прямо сейчас есть другой Кейбл, которому не нужно было смотреть на сгоревшие трупы своих жены и дочери, которому не нужно было проходить через всё это, и которому не нужно было перемещаться в прошлое. Во времени того Кейбла этому Кейблу уже нет места.

В этом времени ему места нет тоже, но здесь он, по крайней мере, не выглядит, как злобный двойник самого себя из параллельной вселенной. Может быть, всё на самом деле так и есть.

Той ночью они засыпают вдвоём под одним одеялом, а потом никогда не говорят об этом снова. Рано или поздно это дерьмо утянет на дно их обоих. Но в тот момент, когда Кейбла будит звук шуршащего одеяла, и он, не открывая глаз, слушает, как Уэйд пытается по-тихому свалить, он думает, что всё могло бы быть и хуже. А так — даже почти хорошо.


End file.
